Hold me
by Captain Envy
Summary: A songfic that's also an alternate ending to partings. If I get enough good reviews, I'll make it into more. Please tell me your verdict! Simple and Clean, by Utada Hikaru


_**A songfic to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean. Takes place at the end of partings.**_

Luke watched as Lorelia walked away from him. He stood there, frozen. He willed himself to move, but his feet were routed to the spot; welded to the ground by the sheer intensity of her words.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Luke couldn't think about how right she had been. She had given him everything he needed, and she only needed him. But he hadn't been there. And he'd been too stupid, too caught up in his own life, what should have been their life, to realise.

_You're giving me_

_Too many things _

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled and me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father_

_When you're older, you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

He had wanted her to be in his and April's life, but Anna hadn't. Luke had wanted April to be there so much, that he'd let Anna control his life, and he'd pushed the woman that meant the most to him away. Luke sprung into action, following her.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Lorelia got home and lay down on her bed. She couldn't handle this. She went to her closet, pulling out a suitcase and jamming clothes in there. She heard the front door open and she froze. Who was it? She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Luke stopped at the door. "Lorelia, how can I prove I love you?" He stated.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy  
All confusing me, that's when you said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When you are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
_

Lorelia stood there, not knowing what to say. She looked at him for a few seconds, before turning back to her packing. She couldn't deal with this at the moment. It was too much. She hurt too much, and she didn't care if she was hurting Luke. He had to understand.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Lorelia turned around, tears in her eyes. "Luke." She whispered. Luke walked up and hugged her. He needed her to know that everything was alright. She cried into his chest, hitting him, telling him how much she hurt, how much he had hurt her. Luke let her continue, before he pulled her onto the bed, the two falling asleep in each other's arms.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The next morning, Lorelia woke up first. She looked at Luke, his arms wrapped around her so tightly. She moved out of his grip, going downstairs. She needed to get away from him; just until she could relax a little more.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Luke walked downstairs to find Lorelia watched TV. He sat next to her, and she curled into him. "I need you, Luke. I just... I need you to hold me sometimes." She told him.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Luke knew how much he had hurt her. And it hurt him. He'd watched so many guys do this to her, and he had vowed not to do that. But he'd ended up hurting her most, because she loved him most. Right then and there, on the couch, he vowed to change that.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_


End file.
